


My Little Hem Hem: Muke

by 5sosquiff



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Luke, Butt Plugs, Gay Michael Clifford, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Needy Luke Hemmings, Smutty, Switch Michael, Top Michael Clifford, switch Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosquiff/pseuds/5sosquiff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" So empty."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Michael!" Luke hissed. 

Michael smirked up at him his mouth latching on Luke's collar bone, his tongue running over the smooth pale flesh. His hands were on Luke's hips pushing them up against his own. Their shirts were discarded on the floor and their tight black jeans were unbuttoned but still on. 

"What do you want babe?" Michael mumbled against his skin moving lower to run his beard over Luke's nipple. Luke gasped his head flown back red and swollen lips open gasping for air.

"Please." Luke pushed his thin hips upward feeling the hard outline of Michaels cock against his own. 

"Please what?" Michael said teasingly coming up to look at Luke sitting on him his legs on either side of Luke's lean torso."Do you want to bottom tonight Luke?" Michael asked bouncing a bit against Luke's hard thick length." Or do you want to top?" 

Luke blushed still not used to this. He and Michael have been doing this whatever this is, for about 3 months now. They've been switching being a top or bottom. Honestly Luke likes switching, loves it really. 

He absolutely loves it though when they both fight for dominance. When they both have had a long day and need to blow off some steam. Luke loves it when Michaels like that. When he's pissed because he fucks like there's so tomorrow always testing Luke's limits fucking into Luke hard and fast. Lets just say that after those nights, he calls in sick the next day not being able to walk let alone sit.

"Empty." Luke said pleading," So fucking empty." Michael smirked down at Luke before leaning down to take their pants off. 

Luke licked his lips when Michael took his pants off, Michael's long thick length looking so delicious. That's another new thing for Luke, Luke loves sucking Michael off. Loves watching Michael whimper and shiver under his touch, under his lips. He loves that addicting taste of Michael Clifford, his band mate. 

"Fuck." Luke hissed when Michael ruffly pulled Luke's pants down. He ran out of underwear to wear so...

"Lube?" Michael asked when discovering that incredibly hot fact.

Luke shook his head, at this point he was sex craved just wanting Michael to be inside of him NOW. He's been wanting this ever since Michael snapped at Ashton yesterday. Sassy Michael is hot. Hotter than the fucking sun hot.

Luke spread his legs wide, as wide as they go wanting Michael in him and hoping that Michael will get the fucking message." I have to stretch you-"

"No." Luke wined shaking his head his eyes shut. Fuck he was so hard that it was starting to hurt.

"Luke -"

"I don't care anymore please Michael I-I can't- please." Luke gasped when he felt something wet and warm at his entrance. Michael's never done this to him-"oh fuck!" Okay yeah this could work. 

Luke leaned down and pressed his ass cheeks apart letting Michael lick further inside of him. Luke pushed his hips up meeting Michael's tongue." M-Michael." 

"Okay okay-your so needy today." Michael grabbed a hold of himself and lined himself up." I love it when your needy." Michael said with a smirk looking down at a shivering whimpering Luke.

He slowly pushed himself in, a hand wrapped around himself to stop from cumming at the feel of Luke being so fucking tight. Michael lightly kissed Luke's lips noticing the wince from the boy. Luke has always liked pain with sex but right now he just wants to be fucked.

"Ruff." Luke whispered sounding like the puppy his is.

Michael understood and lifted Luke's legs up hooking Luke's knees over his shoulders. He then started rocking causing Luke to give out a long and loud moan. 

"Oh fuck." Michael grunted back .

Soon Michael was pounding into Luke the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed against the hotel walls. Luke's mouth was hanging open and with every thrust he would make this whimper/grunt sound that spurred Michael on even more. Their chests were sweaty and Luke was almost folded in half. Michaels blunt nails dug into Luke's thighs keeping him in place. And then he turned Luke over causing Luke to give out one of those rare moans. " Michaellll." He said, his hands digging into the bed sheets arching his ass up to meet Michaels thrusts.

And then Luke's constant moans went up an octave letting Michael know that he was real close. He sped his thrusts up his hands holding on to Luke's hips because Luke could no longer stay upright.

"Michael!" Luke yelled cumming into the sheets his hole tightening around Michael making Michael follow. 

They stayed like that for a while, Michael laying on top of Luke still inside of him. When Michael finally decided to get off and pull out Luke gave out one of the most vulnerable whimpers Michaels has ever heard. He looked down at Luke and watched in amazement as Luke reached behind himself to rest his pointer finger against his hole to stop the cum that was leaking out of him. "No empty." Luke said childishly turning his head to look up at an awed Michael.

"You want me to get the plug?"

Luke nodded sinking back into the bed sheets his finger still plugging the hole. Michael dug through his luggage trying to find it. 

Luke gasped when feeling the plug being gently pulled into place. He smiled sleepily turning his head to look up at Michael. 

Michael climbed back into bed letting Luke attach himself onto his side. "M've ya."

"What?" Michael asked looking down at Luke who was under Michaels armpit his head resting half on his peck.

"Love you." 

Michael froze.

He's asleep he doesn't know what he's saying. Michael thought to himself.

"Go to sleep my little Hem Hem."

"Okay."

Luke fell asleep instantly, lightly snoring over Michaels spoken confession." I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh and Michael, I'm still wearing the plug."

Michael woke up the sound of a shower tuning on. He sleepily rolled over and rubbed the crust out of his eyes. He ran his stubby fingers through his hair yawning while he did. He stayed like that for a while, just laying down. He hopes that Luke's alright in there. That's gotta be uncomfortable waking up with a plug in his ass and...other things in his *cough* yeah.

Michael winced suddenly feeling guilty. But then again it was hot as hell seeing Luke so submissive and needy and-

"Morning." Luke said from the bathroom making Michael jump.

"M-Morning." Michael mumbled. 

"Are you okay?" Michael asked tentatively looking at the open door but not seeing Luke.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Luke said walking out a white towel hanging off of his thin hips his hair combed back by Luke's hands giving him this slick back look that made Michael squirm in the bed.

"Just checking." Michael said flashing a smile.

And then Luke turned around and dropped his towel. He bent over to try and find something to wear completely unaware of what he was doing to Michael. A long strand of hair fell over his face curling over his lips.

"Y-you still have it in." Michael whispered his eyes latched onto the plug.

Like blushed furiously scratching the back of neck sheepishly. " no empty." Luke whispered back.

Michael walked over and wrapped his arms around Luke's torso his head resting on Luke's shoulder. He's still in his headspace Michael thought.

"Why don't we clean you up-"

Luke furiously shook his head murmuring," nonononono"

"Luke we need to clean you up okay. " 

"No!" Luke said tuning around and crossing his arms his lower lip jutting out.

"I need to clean you so I can fill you back up again." Michael said crossing his arms and looking sternly at Luke." But I have to clean you first."

Luke pouted but slowly walked over to the bed and flopped down on his stomach. Michael walked over to Luke's suitcase knowing that Luke keeps his baby wipes in there. 

Luke whimpered when Michael took the plug out, shook even. Michael took a baby wipe and proceeded to clean Luke not caring how awkward this must look. He actually liked doing this, liked taking care of Luke. It's rare when Luke's like this, something must have happened to him. He was like this when Liz left.

"Michael." Luke whimpered. 

"What do you want lukey?"

"Empty." He said his voice strained.

Michael reached down and stroked himself, seeing Luke so vulnerable makes him so hard so fucking fast. 

"Okay my little Hem Hem. I'll make you full again." 

Luke arched his back so his ass was in the air his knuckles were white from fisting the sheets so hard and his head was down disappearing in between his shoulder blades.

Michael lined himself up knowing that Luke was already stretched out from him cleaning him out and the plug.

Michael groaned at Luke's tightness." Your so good Luke." Michael leaned over and gently kissed behind Luke's ear. "So good for me."

Luke just gave out a moan not capable of anything else at the moment. Michael made slow but deep and firm thrusts panting against Luke's shoulders. Luke felt so happy being so filled up loved not being empty. 

By the time Michael came Luke came twice already his hole being so sensitive. Michael stayed in Luke for a while like he did last time.

He pulled out earning another whine from Luke. Luke flopped over so that he was laying on his back his hand reaching in between his legs putting his pointer finger against his hole to keep the cum from seeping out. "I have to go clean this." Michael holding the plug." I'll be right back."

Luke nodded his head" hurry." He said his voice higher and somehow more adorable.

Michael was back in an instant pushing Luke's fingers away and putting the plug in place. Luke sighed contently his lips plastered in a warm gooey smile. Luke curled up into a ball soon falling asleep while Michael grabbed his clothes and took a shower. As much as he wanted to stay and cuddle with Luke, they had a shit load of interviews to do today and a concert later that night. 

When Michael got out of the shower Luke was already gone. 

 

"Michael." Luke whispered in Michaels ear making the boy shiver.

"What?" He asked. They were in the car on their way back to the hotel. It had to be around 11 and they were all so fucking tired. The interviewers asked so many imposing questions fans were everywhere so they had to take an alternative rout to the venue making them miss their lunch time. Tech came in late due to the traffic as well so they had to cramp in sound check at the last minuet and plus Ashton was on his period or something because he was snapping at everyone, Calum was unusually quiet which meant that Luke and Michael had to answer all the questions and ugh. 

"Michael.....I love you."

Michael literally spasmed in his seat turning to look at Luke who sat calmly behind him. He looked around to see if anyone heard but everyone in the van was asleep except the driver who was bobbing his head to The Weekend.

"And Michael." Michael returned his gaze to meet Luke's mischievous eyes." I'm still wearing the plug."

Michaels mouth hung open.

"And I'm topping tonight." 

Michaels mouth was still open.

"Are you going to-"

Michael literally climbed out of his chair and kissed Luke earning a surprised yelp from the blond." I love you too my little Hem Hem."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sharing what?" Michael asked genuinely confused.

"What happened Luke?" Michael asked against Luke's hungry lips. As soon as Michael closed the hotel door Luke was on him kissing him and dragging his nails down Michaels back. Michael gently pushed him away ignoring Luke's hurt expression.

"What do you mean what happened?"

"Something's up with you. "

"Oh so I confess my love to you and something has be be wrong with me?" 

"Luke!" Michael hissed growing frustrated."What happened?!" He yelled startling Luke because he's never seriously yelled at Luke before. 

Luke sighed waking passed Michael to sit on the bed." I-I did something stupid." Luke wrapping his fingers around his head curling into his own body." I'm just so stupid." He whispered his hands now pulling on his own hair yanking on the blond strands hard.

"You're not stupid." Michael said in a calm voice. He walked over to Luke grabbed his wrists and pushed them away from his hair down to his sides. He held onto Luke's hands leaning down to kiss Luke's forehead." Tell me what happened babe."

"I told Liz." Luke said his shoulders deflating head and eyes down. "She kept on trying to hook me up with some girl saying that she would be perfect for me. I was just so fed up with her trying to pressure me so I snapped at her. I told her that I was dating you and she flipped. I-I'm so sorry. I know we aren't really dating and stuff and Liz by now probably told your mom and-well all of our moms-and soon they'll tell Ash and Cal and they'd quit and once they're gone I'll be be alone and feel just so so-"

"Empty?" Michael guessed.

Luke nodded eyes still on the floor." I-I just felt like I was-am going to lose you and the only time I didn't feel that way was when I was......."Luke blushed before coughing out." Not empty." 

Michael wrapped his arms around Luke standing in between his legs. Luke hugged him back tightly holding onto his shirt." Luke I'd never leave you." 

"Y-you wouldn't?" Luke asked pulling back to look up at Michaels eyes. It was then that Michael noticed the red puffy rings around Luke's eyes along with his red nose.

"Yes Hem Hem. I'd never leave you. And I'd love to take you out on a date." Michael leaned down and kissed Luke gently on the lips." I'd love to show everyone." Michael kissed Luke's neck making the blond moan and arch his neck back." Even Calum and Ashton that you're all mine." Michael licked a stipe up Luke's neck earning a long and load moan from Luke." I don't give a fuck what they say. I just want you all to myself." Michael rocked his hips forward pushing them against a withering Luke.

"Do you mean that?" Luke asked looking up at Michael with hopeful eyes.

"Yes I do, because I love you."

Luke groaned." I love you too." 

Michael reached a hand down in between them and popped open the button of Luke's pants when Calum and Ashton barged into their room." What the hell is this!" Calum yelled throwing the phone at Michael.

Michael caught it miraculously and looked at the picture. It was a picture of Luke and Michael making out pretty heavily. Luke's hand was down Michaels pants and Michael was literally off the ground his legs latched around Luke's hips. That was actually the first time they got together. They were both drunk and horny so they snuck out of the back entrance of the club and Luke gave Michael the best blow job ever and Michael gave Luke the best hand job ever. Michael smiled at the memory. He honestly didn't mind the picture being published but what he did mind was the fucking caption. 

Is 5SOS gay?

A similar picture of Calum and Ashton right below it. You could hardly see Ashton's face because it was flown back against a wall his eyes looking up at the night sky.His long fingers locked in what looked to be Calum's hair. Calum was in between Ashton's legs Ashton's pants down below his knees. The only thing really giving it away that it was Calum was the fact that his hands were on Ashton's hips so his shirt sleeve fell down a bit exposing his tattoos.

Luke loomed over Michaels shoulder and scrolled down. He gasped when he saw his mothers name." Liz Hemmings has even confirmed the rumor saying that Luke and Michael are dating, however she had no idea about Calum and Ashton. When we asked her if she thought that the pictures were real she responded with absolutely."

Michael lifted his eyes off the screen looking down at Luke. Luke curled against Michael practically sitting on his lap. "All my fault." He whispered.

"It's not your fault babe." Michael whispered back momentarily forgetting that they had company.

"S-So you are together?" Calum said." Well that's a relief." 

Michael snapped his head up in shock. He watched as Calum wrapped his arms around Ashton's torso his head snuggling in Ashton's neck. Ashton wrapped his arms around Calum smiling down at him.

Michael wanted to yell at them kinda mad that they didn't tell him about their relationship but he also wanted to yell at them because they were so fucking adorable together. But Michael had bigger things to worry about.

"Okay so what exactly are we going to do about all this?" Michael asked tentatively." Holding up the phone.

Ashton shrugged." Nothing."

"Nothing?" Luke squeaked.

"Nothing. Let them think what they want, I could care less. I just want us to be happy. All of us." 

Michael and Luke looked into each other's eyes before literally tackling Ashton and Calum with hugs. They somehow ended up on the floor snuggling up with one another. Then Ashton  started explain things.

As it turns out Calum and Ashton have been dating for about a year now. They wanted to tell Michael and Luke really bad but they were scared that they'd stop being friends with them or just make it be really awkward. Calum began telling stories about close calls like when Luke barged into the tour bus forgetting his wallet not even seeing but passing by Ashton and Calum. They were totally having sex in Calum's bunk with the curtain wide open. And then when Michael walked into Ashton's room with out knocking ,well Michael never knocks, while Calum was giving him a blowjob. The little shit continuing to suck on Ash while he was talking to Michael about important band crap. 

They stayed on the floor for a while telling each other's stories and laughing here and there. It wasn't a shock that Luke and Calum fell asleep curling into their boyfriends warm bodies but still holding each other's hands. 

"Hey Michael."

"Mhhf?"

"We should do- I mean are you opposed to....sharing?"

"Sharing what?"Michael asked genuinely confused.

Ashton sighed closing his eyes and saying really fast." Would you be disgusted if I asked if we could have an orgy?"

"No, I wouldn't."


End file.
